nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder-Green
Wonder-Green ''' is one of the main heroes in The Wonderful 101. His real name is '''Jean-Sébastien Renault. He attacks with a gun, which he affectionately calls, "Christine Daae". He is the Wonderful One of the Bordeaux division. History In-Game Bio Chosen to be a Wonderful One due to his incredible skill with firearms and other ranged weapons, Wonder-Green is currently a mere middle school student. Yet, despite his youth, it is said that he can shoot through the hole of a doughnut a 100 kilometers away, while eating a doughnut himself. Possibly due to his privileged upbringing, he often seems to feel like the world revolves around him and is prone to ignoring the reality of his surroundings. He is also shamelessly rude, which he expresses through snide remarks aimed at Blue and clumsy attempts at flirting with Pink; Blue often replies with an equally rude comeback, and Pink will reply with thinly veiled threats of violence. Even during the tensest of missions, he possesses a completely carefree nature; that is until something goes south, then he instantly breaks into panic. Far clumsier than most would ever suspect for a Wonderful One, the care with which Green uses his rapid-fire proton gun is another, more careful, side of him that holds great pride in his position. He has developed a close friendship with Black, as both are similar in age and love video games, comics, cartoons, and general mischief-making. This mischief-making extends to his love of junk food, a forbidden fruit under his parents, but a near constant indulgence as Green partakes in missions far beyond their strict reach. Despite still being in middle school, Wonder-Green is such a proficient sniper that he quickly drew the attention of the CENTINELS. Normally, he pretends to be a serious student while under his parents’ strict supervision, but when given free rein, he spoils himself at every opportunity. Even after transforming, he is reluctant to let go of his bag of junk food and its seemingly inexhaustible supply. His skills as a marksman have earned him the nickname “Le Sniper Supérieur.” No matter how proficient he might be though, Wonder-Green is still only a middle school student. He stands out for his overbearing remarks, but he’s also been known to panic or to downright break down and cry on occasion. His superhero outfit does nothing to mask his emotions. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Wonder-Green appeared as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version. Trophy Description *NA: "This Wonderful One from the Bordeaux field office in France isn't really one for escargot-he's all about the junk food. Despite still being in middle school, he's a superb sniper. His tradmark Unite Gun technique needs no bullets...he's firing his fellow heroes instead. That's a scary level of teamwork!" *EU: "This Wonderful One from the Bordeaux field office in France isn't really one for escargot - he's all about the junk food. He's also a master sniper, despite still being in middle school. His tradmark Unite Gun technique needs no bullets...since it fires his fellow heroes instead. Now that's real heroic dedication!" Category:Playable characters Category:The Wonderful 101 characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies